Blake's adventure in Unova
by Thatpokemonguy
Summary: Blake goes to Unova and meets up with old friends and makes new friends. Rated M Just to be safe. First story. Flames will be ignored.


Hilda was having the best dream ever she had just won the Unova was standing with her Pokemon celebrating like a mad woman, just as she got to the hall of legends she woke up. She got up slowly and she got dressed. Then she noticed the smell of her favorite breakfast being cooked. Just before she left she looked at her bedside table, and she saw the photo of herself her brother and her parents. Sadly her mother and father had gotten a divorce and the judge ruled that she go with her mother and her brother was to go with her father. She hated her father. Whenever she would go to visit her father he never showed up. She was sure her brother felt the same. Her mother was completely the opposite when her brother came down she was there 30 minutes early, and left when the plane he got on was gone and out of sight. Today was there birthday (they where twins). She had forgotten that is was there birthday, and she was snapped out of her daydream by her mother calling her that breakfast was ready. She left her room and went down and joined her mother at the table she loved the smell of the wonderful breakfast. Then her heart sank when she saw her father and step- mother walk up to the door. She knew she had a little sister that looked up to her. Then he knocked at the door Hilda didn't want to talk to her father but her mother opened the door . Her little half sister ran in and jumped in Hilda's open arms. Then she heard a voice that she could only feel good hearing she know it was her twins voice. She put her half sister down and rushed towards her pulled her twin into a bone-crushing hug. "Hay Hilda how are you?" Hilbert asked "I'm good" Hilda replied "lets go for a walk" Hilda said quickly. Wanting to be away from her father.

_**IN NUVEMA AIRPORT.**_

Blake stretched after a very long plain ride. Something told him he would enjoy this adventure more than his last 3 adventures. He stepped off of the small plane to admire the medium sized town. He walked off the small plane and walked to a near by coffee shop he ordered a large coffee and a sandwich. He looked for a place to sit and after a few seconds of looking he found a place to sit. There was a booth behind a group of giggling girls, He sat and rummaged around in his bag looking for a pair of headphones (poke-beats was what the brand was.) He plugged the headphones into his phone and he hit play. 20 minutes passed before he felt something hit the back of his head. he turned to see the girls staring and giggling at him . He started to feel uncomfortable with the group of girls staring and giggling. He looked out of the window and suddenly anger over took him when he saw his old rival Noah. Blake stud up and walked out of the coffee girls also stud up and followed him. NOAH! Blake shouted Noah turned to see his old rival walking towards him. "Ahh Blake my old friend!" he exclaimed with sarcasm. "Come to get your ass kicked by me and my Pokemon again." he taunted "I kicked your ass in the sinnoh league and it was in the first round as-well". Noah spat at the last remark. "Well lets battle to see who is truly the best." Blake suggested "This will be a stranded 1 on 1 battle." Fine by me Noah snarled. "Wait, we need a ref." Blake walked over to a group of people and asked one of them to ref this match for him and to his surprise his old friend Jayden. Jaden then stud up and asked "Blake is that you?" "Hay Jay how you been?" he said to his oldest friend. "Im good, and I would be happy to ref this match for you." "Great." Blake said

Call out your Pokemon Jayden yelled ok lets go. Noah called out Charizard, a large crowd now gathered around. "Not bad finally evolved Charmeleon i see. I guess i'll start with this guy." then he pulled out and expanded a pokeball , "Scizor i need your assistance" Blake said as he threw the pokeball to the makeshift arena. "So cool" said a voice from the crowd as a girl about Blake's age made her way to the front of the crowd. "Charizard finish this with one hit use Arial ace" called Noah. "Scizor dodge then use x-scissor" charizard's wings started to glow and it started to fly towards scizor and sizor tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough and took the hit dead on ."Sci can you continue?" blake asked. Scizor looked at its trainer an nodded ok then. "Well it looks like your Scizor is still to slow. Charizard use Blast Burn." "Ha, as usual you know nothing. Sci use bullet punch." Before Charizard could move Scizor was in charizard's face and started throwing rapid-fire punches that knocked out the Charizard."WHAT h-h-h how d-did Scizor knock out Charizard in one hit". The crowd that gathered stood in shock and awe. The group of girls from the coffee shop then started to wisper to each other. "The reason that attack was a one hit KO was because of the Technician Ability". Blake explained. "Technician whats that?" asked the girl from the front "well it powers up moves that are not that strong and bullet punch is a priority move so it always hits first." Blake continued. Blake returned Scizor to its ball and then walked to the girl in the front. "Do you know where professor junipers lab is?" Blake asked "follow me she said" as she was leading him to the lab. Jaden said goodbye to the friends that he was with and joined up with the duo. They started to talk about her and they found out her name was Alyssa and she was starting her journey and she asked if she could travel around Unova with them. Blake agreed and they reached the lab.

_**With Hilda and Hilbert.**_

"So thanks for holding up your journey for me bro" Hilda said "No problem sis lets go get your first Pokemon" They both jumped and high fived and they then ran off to junipers lab.

_**AT JUNIPERS LAB**_

As Blake was about to knock on the door he was hit from behind by a girl. The next thing he knew there was a girl on top of him and he felt like he was hit by a freight train. He then realized started to blush madly. "S-s-sorry" she stammerd whilst trying to get up. "Its no problem" Blake said with a slight redness in his cheeks. "What all the commotion" said a woman walking out of the lab. Jayden laughed and helped up his friend. "Are you professor Juniper?" Blake questioned. "Yes i am" the woman responded. "I hope elm asked you to give me a new pokedex. "So your a trainer then" Hilda stated. Before Blake could answer the other girl piped up. "He is he had a battle before." "Cool " Hilbert exclaimed "can we see them?" he asked . "I guess so" Blake said he took out 4 Pokeballs from his belt and he released his friends Scizor ,Greninja,Butterfree ,Metagross. "You have more than one Alyssa exclaimed. "Of coarse he does" Jayden exclaimed. "What do you expect from someone who won the Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues." "Oh wow!" the three new comers said. Blake turned away to hide the redness in his cheeks" It was nothing " Blake said. "Nothing!" Juniper exclaimed "I watched it, You took down a Darkrai, Latios, Latias, Heracross, Feraligatr and an Aerodactyl!" Blake's face was full of blush. When juniper asked him a question. "What was your first Pokemon?" "It was Scyther, Why?" "That's odd" she said. "Its not a traditional starter." "I was given him as an egg and he hatched on my 10th birthday ,so i caught him and he was my first Pokemon." Speaking of first Pokemon i believe these two are looking to start there journey. He said pointing at the two girls. That's right they both said. "Well lets get you Pokemon then". Juniper said. They walked to a table containing 3 pokeballs the professor opened the pokeballs and 3 Pokemon Snivey, Oshawott and Tepig. Hilda was the first to speak " Tepig is so cute! I choose Tepig, so she got Tepig." Alyssa wanted to pick Snivey but Snivey had other plans and ran to Blake and started to hug his leg and make kissy faces to him. Blake was shocked and he was seriously confused at the kissy faces. Everyone but Blake laughed. Juniper said "Looks like Snivey has chose her partner." "What! I didn't even want a starter i have five Pokemon!" That's to bad, she has chosen you. "Well god damn it!"Alyssa was upset but still was happy to have a Pokemon of her own. The professor gave the four of them pokedexes. Blake felt his phone vibrate in his hoodie pocket. "excuse me i need to take this." "Hello. "BLAKE! is that you? "Yes this is Blake" he replied "Where are you?" asked the concerned voice. "I'm in a new region." Blake replied bluntly "Listen im on my w.." Blake interrupted her before she had the chance to finish. "Listen Sasha this relationship wont work." B-b-but were perfect for each other." "no were not we never were. "Your wrong, why are you acting like this?" "Why am i acting like this? Because you cheated on me with Noah, flipping Noah!" "Now please forget about me." Blake hung up the phone and walked into the lab. "Well that went well." he said to Jayden. Who was it? Jayden asked. " Sasha" Blake replied. " So you did it then." "Did what?" Alyssa questioned." I broke up with my girlfriend." "Over the phone? that's cold." "I know its cold but its not colder than cheating on me with my rival." "Oh well i'm sorry for your loss." "It's okay the spark was gone anyways. "

BLAKE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. Said a angry voice that seemed to be getting closer. " "Oh hay mom!" Blake shouted. The woman walked through the door followed by two girls one was his other best friend Shauna and the other was his little sister. "Why did you break up with Sasha?" she asked . "It's nice to see you to, I broke up with her because she cheated on me with Noah.""Wait how did you know i broke up with her?" "Oh well sorry to hear that and she called me a minute ago. Why did you not stay with us? "We missed you" added in his little sister. "You can thank your new husband for that." "Oh well its nice to see you to Blake" His mom and little sister left. "Hey Blake . Shauna said . Blake was lost in thought he quickly snapped out of it and answered. "Hay would you like to travel with me and Jayden?" "Sure it'll be just like old times." "Well sweet That makes three!" Jayden exclaimed. So wheres our first destination. "I don't know". "Wait Blake before you showed us four Pokemon but you said five when snivey choose you." "Well i guess cats out of the bag now." He expanded a pokeball on his necklaces and opened it reveling a Lucario. "did your dad give you this Lucario?2 Jayden asked. " no he gave me a Riolu egg but it evolved into this Lucario." "We best start heading out." Blake said. "OK!" both Jayden and Shauna said. They were about to leave when they were stopped by Hilda. "Could we travel with you because you three are experienced and we all could learn allot." Blake thought about this and eventually decided "I don't mind." "Oh thank you!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Well lets go!" they left the lab and went to Hilda's house to tell her mom that she was going on her journey.

_**At Hilda's.**_

"Mom!" she shouted at this her mother , stepmother and father came out of the house. "What is it sweetie?" her mother chimed "I'm going on my Pokemon journey!" she exclaimed. "NO YOUR NOT YOUNG LADY!" her father roared "WHY NOT?" she countered "BECAUSE YOUR MY DAUGHTER AND I SAID NO! At this Blake burst out laughing. "WHATS SO FUNNY BOY." "What's funny is you can't stop her." "OH IS THAT RIGHT." "yeah it is because legally she is a trainer now so she is now her own guardian." "SHE DOES NOT HAVE A POKEMON YET." "Hilda does have a Pokemon in fact she just got it." Blake said with a smirk. "'ll make you a deal you battle me a in a two on two match, if you win Hilda stays and if i win you leave her alone.""ok" Blake turned to Hilda go get your stuff, this will be a quick match." "ok" she replied . Hilda ran into her house and started to pack. "You have allot of nerve kid." " I know old man." Blake taunted. Hilda's dad threw his pokeballs into the air. A Noctowl and Ursaring appeared. "Well i guess I'll use Lucario and Butterfree" "Is that the best you got" Hilda's dad said with a smirk on his face. "Lucario use elemental sphere and butterfree split it in to two and speed them up with psychic." The attacks hit the two Pokemon dead in the chest and knocked them out. "H-h-how is that possible that move doesn't exist!" "It's simple elemental sphere is a combination move, that combines fire, thunder and ice punch with aura sphere, That combined with butterfree's psychic is how your Pokemon got okoed." "Wow."said an impressed Shauna."He hasn't lost a beat." Time passed as they waited for Hilda. Blake looked towards the horizon and saw a plane land. He chucked as he thanked the lord god Arceus that Sasha was not on that plane. Blake didn't know how wrong he was. He froze in place when he saw who got off the plane. "Thats not fair!" Blake exclaimed. Alyssa and Hilbert looked at him with confused looks on there faces. "Oh lord it's not her is it?" Jayden asked his best friend. "It's her" he said with disdain at the same time he pointed out a girl who had stalked him through his last adventure followed by his ex. This cant be happening! "Why is it always me!"


End file.
